The invention herein relates to infant carrier assemblies such as strollers, carriages, car seats and the like. The invention is particularly adaptable to infant strollers of the collapsible, portable type.
When using such strollers to transport infants about, it is often desirable to remove the infant from the stroller and place it in a more convenient position. For example, when shopping it is desirable and more convenient to have the infant in the shopping cart rather than in a separate stroller. Similarly, at a beach or on rough surfaces, it is often necessary to remove the infant from the stroller and carry it since the wheeled stroller will not negotiate the inappropriate terrain.
It has also been observed, that some infants can only be or prefer to be transported in a reclining position while others prefer to be transported in a more upright position. In addition, the same infant may prefer different positions at different times.
Therefore, it is desirable that an infant stroller, car seat or the like, have the flexibility to transport the infant in a variety of positions. It is further desirable to provide means for removing the infant from the carrier assembly in such a manner that any disturbance which might upset or awake the infant is minimized. Lastly, it is desirable to provide means which safely and securely support the infant both in the carrier assembly and when the infant is removed from the supporting frame.
These and other advantages are obained by the infant carrier assembly of the invention herein.